Figge
Figge is a young Changeling who became an ally to the Riders years ago. And later becomes the adoptive father of Ocellus. Backstory Not much is explained about Figge of where he originally came from, but from his POV, Figge was born in the Changeling kingdom that Chrysalis ruled, but when he Bio Figge now works with our heroes as an honor guard, and he played a role during the events of Order 77, as he was the one who contacted many of the remaining Jedi and then later he and Valka gave Zecora and King Solar Flare a lift a space station located outside of Earth's atmosphere where Breon would later be born. Then in "The Last Younglings" Figge would join the team on finding Queen Novo's lost niece: Silverstream. And then when the team came to a broken down Republic Cruiser, where they not only found Silverstream, but some other Jedi Younglings: Smolder a dragon, Yona a yak, Gallus a griffon, Ocellus a changeling, and Sandbar a earth pony. But Ocellus was too scared to speak, (and the team's dragons didn't make it any easier). But then Figge crouched to her level and then spoke to her in a foreign language (which was a Unique Changeling language known only by certain Changelings. "Changelese") Which Ocellus also knew, which made her warm up a little bit. But unfortunately, The Changling Order had followed them and as a shootout commenced, Marge then noticed Ocellus, and was surprised to find another Force sensitive Changeling as the former then decided to take her with her to train her to be her apprentice. As Ocellus fled in fear, which Figge noticed. As Ocellus was cornered, and ignited her saber, she tried to fight Marge but her fear didn't give her a good fighting chance against the Changeling Queen. As Marge went to grab Ocellus, Figge then shot at the former with his blaster rifle, scoring a hit on Marge's left soldier, as he then leaped over and then shielded Ocellus, stating he wasn't gonna let Marge anyway near her. he helped Mucker and Ivan create The Grand Clone Army along with Cazidy. Personality At first, Figge was ruthless, arrogant, and cocky, and was willing to follow orders given by Captain Thorn. But as time went on with him sticking with our heroes, he soon learned the true meaning of Friendship and later became one of their trusted friends. And as the series went on, Figge became serious and quick-minded. And then he later joined the honor guard and he slowly became an intelligent Soldier in the line of duty. Which came into play when The Battle for Berk and Equestria took place, as he knew all of the Changeling Army's weaknesses which lead to their destruction. Then later, after meeting Ocellus, whom he gets acquainted with when he and the team find her along with some other Younglings he showed a fatherly affection to her, to the point where she truly saw him as a Daddy to her. And Figge vowed to give his own life for the timid Changeling. Physical Appearance Figge is a male changling who looks like any typical changeling, but after drinking a special energy drink, Mucker had created, all the holes his legs and tail filled in, making him one of the few Changelings that has full energy. Main Weaponry * E-11 blaster rifle * Browning Hi-Power pistol * Blue Graflex Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Transformation: Marksmanship: Lightsaber and Sword Combat: Intelligence: Language Knowledge: Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Changlings Category:Equines Category:Insects Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Soldiers Category:Grey Jedi